Reaching Rose
by Sweetcang
Summary: There is someone out there. However I don't think I'll ever meet him. And if I meet him I don't think I want to be together with him as for the fact that I don't know him and secondly I don't want to be in love with him just because he is my other half. I truly want to fall in love but I am not quite sure if I can do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) **

**I do not own the Savants or the Benedicts or Finding Sky. Joss Stirling owns them. **

**I just own the characters I've made up who will be in this Fanfiction. **

**It's my first Fanfiction and I would love to hear your opinion on it. :D**

* * *

There is someone out there.  
However I don't think I'll ever meet him. And if I meet him I don't think I want to be together with him as for the fact that I don't know him and secondly I don't want to be in love with him just because he is my other half. I truly want to fall in love but I am not quite sure if I can do so.

"Rose, why is it so messy?!" My friend Alexis shouted.

I am never the person to have everything organized. I like it my way and I've got my own system as how and where I've put my stuff so I never bother changing this habit of mine.

"It isn't messy." I replied. "Don't bother with it otherwise you'll get my system messy."

"Geez, you can't just let all your painting stuff lying around the atelier." She said and came up to my room. "You know I am also living here."

"But, Lex you know me." I grinned. "I like it that way and as my best friend you should just accept that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to tidy up all your mess."

"You don't need to. I'll do it myself when I am feeling like it."

"And when will that might be?" She raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Well, probably never." I grinned cheekily at her.

She rolled her eyes "That was a rhetotical question. But anyway you really don't wanna go to the savant meet up tonight ? Maybe you'll find your other half?"

I let out a sigh. It was like a gathering of savants to meet their soulfinder. Well, in general it was just a blind date except there weren't just two people; their were a whole bunch of them. You could compare it to a small savant convention.  
"No, thanks Lex but I don't want to."

"Come on. You might meet him. I don't really understand why you don't want to meet him. Sure, you can't decide for yourself who you love however you will feel complete when you finally meet him." she tried persuating me.

"Well, that might be the case but I don't want to meet him." I said averting my eyes. "You know I really want to decide for myself and not be determined."

She sighed. "You know you can still decide for yourself after meeting him. He might not be that bad though."

"I don't know." I looked out of the window my gaze focusing the blue sky."However what are you going to wear tonight?" I swiftly tried to switch the topic.

She looked sad "You know this isn't the end of the discussion. But I'll let it go. For now."  
She walked towards my wardrobe and looked through my clothes "Well, I don't know I thought about your red dress or maybe I should stay with a simple black dress? What do you think?" She hold up two dresses.

I thought about it for a bit and suggest "I think the red one will fit you better. It also goes really well with your blonde to light caramel hair. I can do your hair if you want me to."

Her eyes started shining "Thanks Rose you always know how to help me getting my outfit ready. And I'll gladly take up your offer." She smirked.

After half and hour Lex was ready to go. She looked gorgeous in the red high low dress, paired up with black heels. Her hair was curled and put up into an updo with some strands loosely falling down. Her make-up was simple and matched her outfit and hair well.

"Oki, I guess off you go." I smiled at her.

"Really thank you, Rose!" She hugged me. "Without you I would've probably still not be ready,yet. Still, it is a shame that you don't want to go. It won't be as much fun without my best friend."

"Lex, don't worry about me. You go out there with a smile to find your prince charming." I smiled at her giving her a little push so that she will finally go.

"And you really need to go by now otherwise you'll be late and then you might not be able to meet your prince." I said in a dramatically voice clutching my hands over my chest.

"Aye, aye boss. I am going." She laugh grabbing her matching red purse.

"Thanks again. But next time you'll come with me. Even if it means that I'll have to personally take you there." She giggled and so did I.

"Well, I am off. And I hope you'll have a nice evening."

"Thanks, you too and hopefully you'll find your other half." I waved at her.

I was already asleep as suddenly I heard someone ringing the bell. I am going to kill that person I though to myself. Quickly putting over a grey cardigan I went upstairs. As I opened the door a drunk Alexis was standing there. With a tall probably around 6 feet, handsome guy. I blinked a few times to really get awake.  
Looking quite confused I ask "Ehm… what are you doing with my best friend?"

"She drunk too much and so I suggest her going home but she wasn't able to get home herself." He said in a husky voice which by the way sound really sexy.

"Aah, oki." I gasped. I hold out my hand to took Lex and dirigate her to the living room. Then I stood up to see that the mysterious guy was standing in front of me. He had dark brown hair which were quite short. His eyes had a beautiful brown colour. He was bulky but not too over the top. We looked each other deep into the eyes as I finally start speaking.

"Thank you, for taking her back."

"No problem." he hush.

Then there was a moment of silence not the awkward silence but somehow a really comfortable silence. I don't know why I felt this way towards him but well I give the fault to his handsome appearance.  
Suddenly a flower vase shot down in front of our eyes smashing against the wall. The tall guy looked shock and so did I but I knew who was behind it. Lex. She didn't had her power it control while being drunk. I've certainly got to know it since I found out she was also an savant. Because she had nearly killed me! As our parents were quite close with each other they often came over and so did we. It was just until we were three years old that we started to develop our own savant power. And Lexis power are quite frightening when she is drunk or angry.

_Little reminder: when Lex meets her soulfinder remember to tell him not to anger her._

So, we were just normally playing with each other however I've played with the blue car - yeah we were two little tomboys - and she also want it but I wasn't finish yet. So, as to get her will she used her savant power and let me fly as her power enables her to controll the gravity with this she can even lift the heaviest thing with just an wink. Also she can't just lift one she could easily lift hundreds of them.

So, dear future soulfinder of Lexis I hope that you won't ever make her angry.

I quickly moved to her side and said "Lex! You're going to destroy the house! Get a grip on yourself even if you're drunk."

"Watchaa saying I em no drunk." she hissed at me.

"Yes, you are. Now, will you please stop swirling around the furnitures and books it will create a mess." I said to her while watching books, furnitures and my paint utensils flying around the room.

I gave the guy and apologetic look as he seem totally confused.

"Well, I guess it would best if you leave. I can handle her myself." I suggest.

He had a reluctant look on his face as though he doesn't think it would be right to let me handle it alone. I shoved him out of the room and tried to gave him an assuring smile.

"It's really Oki I can handle it. And you better get home and sober." With this said I went off to get Lex water. I rushed back to the living for not wanting another unfortunate to happen. I sat down next to Lex and put the water down on the small mahagoni table.

"Lex, get a grip of yourself. You can't get wasted all the time. I mean I know you're slipping but why do you have to go to that extend ?" She grumble.

"You'll find him for sure. So, don't be like that."

"It isch not like that, Rose. I mean. I did met him. Today."

She gasped her voice sound horse and she spoke really quietly however I could still tell that she was hurting so much inside. I put my arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"Lex, that's good news but why are you still so gloomy?"

"He has a girlfriend already and I don't want them to break up due to our soulfinder bound … ."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you'll enjoy my Fanfiction. Pls, let me know what you guys are thinking about it. :D  
Tahira (Guest) I don't know why there are so many fanfiction with Alexis however my protagonist is 'Rose'. :D  
**

* * *

My mouth formed a 'o' shape as I tried to catch what Lex said. I wasn't aware of the fact that her soulfinder could be with someone else. I didn't even think about that possibility as she always has this sparkle in her eyes while hearing the fairy-tale of soulfinders finally meeting each other. Moreover she want to have her soulfinder more than anyone and I know she was slipping without him. She would more often use her power unintentionally.

I gasped unsure about what I should say to her.

"...Lex, does your soulfinder... know that you're both meant for each other?"

"No, he doesn't and he won't ever know it! He spoke to me telepathically but I didn't response I didn't want him to know since he had told me before that he had a girlfriend" She said.

"And then you just get wasted?!" she nodded.

"Oh, Lex. I know this isn't a easy situation for you. And I get what you mean about not wanting him to break up with his girlfriend. But what about you? Are you really oki with this?" I asked.

"No, I am definitely not okay with this but for all that I know what am I suppose to do?! I can't just break them up for my own selfish reason." She cried.

I really didn't know how to react adequately as I didn't see Lex being like that before. Since she had always know what she wanted and then tried to achieve it by all means. She was always straight-forward and if she didn't like you than you would know it immediately.  
And mostly she had always had a positive opinion towards the whole soulfinder stuff.  
However she wasn't aware of the fact that having a soulfinder also comes along with pain. Loving someone comes with pain.

"Lex, I think it would be if we would just let it calm down and then we will think about a solution together. It is late and one of us being drunk doesn't really help making decisions." I suggest and lending her my shoulders to take her upstairs.

She nodded and as we got up - Well, me dragging her up since she had fallen asleep - I pulled the blanket up to cover her and shut down the light.  
As I closed the doors I heard her whispering "Marcus."

"We will find a solution." I said softly while closing the door.

* * *

Oki, It was like 3:42 am in the morning and I was currently sitting on my windowssill looking out to the bright night sky. I leaned on the side of my sill which was covered with lots of pillows. I threw a blanket on top of me so it wasn't that cold.  
I always loved to look up to the sky. I do not know why but it always had a soothing feel to me. It made me feel lost in thought just thinking about everything and nothing.  
The universe out there was infinite so I don't really get how two person could be meant for each other just because a higher power wants them to. As for that I also don't understand savants. They just go along with this fact and nobody cares why it is like that. Why are they letting others determined their lives? If they do so will they really feel something real for the other significant one or is it just because someone decides them to be infatuated. Are These Feelings really _real_ then?

* * *

I was awoken by the bright sun that shone through my windows. The sky was a brilliant blue and it was covered with some clouds.  
I've been thinking about the whole Lex and Marcus issue and didn't even realized that I had fallen asleep.  
Lex, is probably having a hangover now. I've made up my mind that as her best friend I've got to do something against it.  
After carefully thinking about possibilities what I should do to comfort her I came up with a good idea as I was looking outside.  
I left my room and walked towards the bathroom. My dark, caramel coloured, medium length hair were completely tangled up. I brushed through them and decide that I would go for a simple look today so I just put them up in a ponytail.  
I swiftly got ready and chose to wear a plain white top and covered it up with a red-black checked, sleeveless vest. For bottoms I simply went for plain black shorts. I went to Lex room and knock a few times but as she didn't give a sign that she was awake I just opened the door. Seeing her still being asleep. I pulled the curtains away so that light would come inside I opened a window.

"Good morning." I said in a cheerful expression.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"Well, Lex we are going out now." I said while showing her a broad smile.

She blink a few times and looked at me with a confused expression.

"And where to?" she asked while her eyes were still half closed.

"Well, surprise surprise. So, get ready now." I answered cheerfully as I looked through her wardrobe and deciding to throw a plain black top, a blue scarf and jeans shorts at her.

"I would get ready otherwise I won't be that nice to you. Yeah and by the way I suggest it would be best if you wear a bikini underneath today. And water-proof make-up." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes "But I've got a hangover, Rose. And why should I wear a Bikini?!"

"Not my fault for you to get wasted yesterday, though. Well, just do like I told you." I answered cheekily.

She groaned however she didn't protest anymore. "Ok. I am getting ready." she moaned.  
She got up and grab her things and went off to the bathroom.

"I give you 15 minutes to get ready, Lex." I cat-call her.

I went downstairs to get breakfast done. I always love to eat breakfast it was like my favourite meal of the day. Well, I loved to eat in general.  
I prepared some fruit sandwiches for both of us and I usually drink tea in the morning however I settled for cold water today.  
As I set the table Lex was finally coming downstairs.

"Good morning." I greeted her cheerfully.

"Well, it isn't really a good morning though." she groaned. "I am having a heachache."

"It will go away immediately after you've done eating my superb breakfast that I've especially prepared for you." I put the plates down and got Lex a cold water, too.

"Thanks, Rose. I wouldn't know what to do without you." she said gratefully "Even after you've literally threaten me to get up." she shot me a death glare.

"Yeah, that's the perks of having a me as your best friend." I smiled back at her.

"So, Lex, what are we going to do today?" she asked while taking her fruit sandwich up to her mouth.

"Well, you will see." I grinned.

"Come on, Rose, don't be so mean. ... Then give me a hint." she suggest.

"It will be refreshing." I smirked. She gave me a confused look and I couldn't help laughing at her. "You'll see. It will be funny."

After finishing eating our breakfast and putting the dish into the sink I said to Lex.

"So, get your stuff ready we're going and put on your trainers" I gave her a wink.

We grabbed our stuff and went out past a tulip field which by the way was looking so gradient with all it colours.  
It was a beautiful morning the sun shone and it wasn't that cold as you would expect for spring.  
We finally arrived at the park a tiny bit exhausted due to the fact that I would have suggest to jog half way.  
As we sat down under a tree we took a sip from our cold and with lemon infused water bottle.

"It has been a long time since we've jog." I gasped.

"Puuh, yeah. I am completely exhausted. I really need a refreshment now." she said as she took a sip.

"Well, then I hope you're still up for more refreshment." I grinned. Pointing out to a huge group of people standing in the park.

She briefly took a glance and smirked at me.

"Rose, I totally forgot!" she claimed.

Today was the water balloon event which is held like once a month or when the weather is good.

I took a water balloon and throw it at Lex.

"Are you refreshed now?" I asked while giggling.

She just stood there completely in shock.

"How dare you throw a water balloon at me." she asked her jaw still dropping down.

She swiftly took another water balloon and tried to toss it onto me however I react fast and it just bluntly fell on the ground.

I grinned. "Well, if you want revenge you should aim better, though."

As we splashed each other with water in the end we were completely wet. We sat down leaning against a tree, laughing as two athletic guys came over to us.

"Hey" the one with brown, short hair greeted us.

"Hi." We replied dully.

"Are you girls from here?" The one with blonde, longish hair asked.

"Yes. We are from here." Lex replied.

"That's great do you girls mind showing us around?" Blond guy asked.

"Why should we show you around? There are lots of guides around here." I answer.

These both guys were totally checking us out. How their faces were just literally drooling over us was just gross.

"Well, come on maybe we could also get to know each other better." The one with brown hair suggest.

"Well, maybe we don't want to get to know you?" I replied annoyed my arms wrapping around my chest.

I gave Lex a look to let her know that I want to leave now. As I was standing up the blonde guy suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Ahh, come on we will be extremely nice to the both of you." He gave me a smirk.

I tried to yanking my wrist out of his grip however he held me to firm so that I actually couldn't do anything.

I yelp "Let me go."

"No "No, come on let's have some fun together." He smirked; giving me once again a throughout check.  
It gave me a shiver he was just gross and extremely annoying.

I turned around looking for Lex as to see that the other guy also had grabbed her wrist.

_These guys are seriously annoying me. Want to teach them a lesson for good_? I said to Lex telepathically.

_Yeah, why not they deserved it._ she answered.

However before we could do something I heard a husky voice saying.

"Dude, didn't you understand her? She told you to let her go." I looked up recognising that it was the same guy who had brought Lex home.

As our eyes meet I was suddenly aware of the fact that he had amazingly stunning eyes. They were a warm brown colour which had gold and green tones in it. I could feel myself getting lost in it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was snapped out of my thought due to the fact that the blonde guy suddenly yanks my wrist up trying to pull me away. I shriek.

"Why I think she is quite enjoying my presence." he smirked.

It this guy dumb or so? I thought to myself one more word and then I won't be that nice anymore.  
However before I could do something the good-looking guy with really stunning eyes had knock him down. Positioning himself protectively in front of me.  
I didn't want to admit it but my heart start thumping a bit faster. The blonde guy was now lying down on the ground groaning.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" he said completely out of breath. Slowly, standing up again.

"Like I said she didn't want to be touch by you." he said with a menacing expression.

"I just wanted some fun. It's her own fault for wearing such tempting clothes. This slut is asking for it."

Before anyone else could do something I slap the guy in his face.

How dare he call me a slut?

"Are you out of your mind?! Saying I am asking for it. Are you dumb?!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"If you don't want to get into more trouble I would suggest you to get out of my sight immediately!" I said angrily, stressing the word 'immediately'.

My eyes wander to Lex who another blonde guy had been helping her get up. He was also quite tall around 6 feet or taller I guessed. His blonde hair was kind of short and he applied gel to it making it stand up a tiny bit.

"Yeah, and take your friend with you." I said while pointing out to his friend who was lying on the ground.

"You and your friend aren't even that cute." he hissed while helping his friend up.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied dully waving my hand at him.

I hate such guys. They were just so damn annoying however Lex and I just seem to attract them like flowers attract the bees.

I wanted to look around to see if Lex was really oki.  
But before I could say something the handsome guy got in my view and laughingly said "You are quite tough aren't you? I didn't expect you to slap him in the face, though."

He had a really cute laugh and as I looked up to him I saw that dimples had formed in between his cheeks which were so adorable.

"Well, me neither." I laugh shyly. My gaze wander up to his stunning eyes I bit down on my lips "Thank you for helping."

"No problem." He smiled.

Oki, Rose before you've completely lost your mind over this guy – drooling about how good-looking he is – you should stop it. Well, I am always calling him 'this guy'. I wondered what his name was.

"Ehem …." We both drawled.

"Oh, Sorry. You go first." I said while giving him a smile.

He started scratching his head "Ehem … it's nothing."

"Just say what you wanted to say." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I was just wondering what your name is. We somehow keep bumping into each other." He said shyly.

I couldn't help but laugh at him it was ridiculous how we both thought about the same thing.

I hold out my hand for him to shake.  
"My name is Rose, well Rosette Traiyer to be correct. And the blonde girl there is Alexis or Lex Waldor but you've probably got to know her yesterday. And again thanks for taking her home. She can be somehow of a drunkard but she is still my best friend. How about you?"

"I am William Benedict but Will is still acceptable and I would also prefer it." he said while taking my hand to shake. "No problem. I hope you were fine after you've kind of kicked me out." He laughed.  
"And this dude there" he point to the blonde guy who was standing beside Lex "is Marcus, Marcus Arveil he is also my best friend. I hope we can all get along."

What?! Seriously?! Marcus?! My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but blink a few times. Looking at Will I asked to really assure myself that this guy there would be called Marcus.  
He just nodded.  
"Oh my gosh!" I said in a nearly not audible voice.

I couldn't believe it that Lex soulfinder was just standing there not even aware of the fact that they are meant for each other. I slowly inhale and exhale to calm myself down. So, what possibilities do I have?  
Should I just tell him or let this chance go away. We might never see him again. He might never get to know Lex. However there was also his girlfriend who I wasn't that fond of  
making their relationship break.

I was snapped out of my thought as Will had snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Rose? What is wrong?" he asked worried.

I looked up at him. Will is Marcus best friend so he will definitely know some information that might be useful and I could get to know Will better. It's like killing two bird with one stone I thought to myself.

"No, everything is oki." I reassured him. "Will? I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes?" he said attentively.

"Are you guys from here?"

He shake his head "No, we aren't from here we came from Denver a small town in Colorado, in the United States."

"Hmm, what about Marcus? Does he have a girlfriend or so?" I asked.

He looked confused and then answered "Yeah, he does have a girlfriend …" he looked down at me "Why?" as his eyes meet mine I could see that they were mixed with confusion, sadness and curiosity.

I brushed it off "It's nothing." I claimed. "Are you guys staying here for long?"

"Naah, we are going home in one and a half week."

"Hmm…." I murmured to myself.

I looked over to Lex who was talking with Marcus. Even though he didn't know that they were soulfinders. They seem to really hit it off. I was glad seeing her being so happy.  
I couldn't help but smile at this sight of them smiling and laughing happily together.

"Ehem…" Will cleared his throat. "Are you kind of interested in Marcus?"

"Yeaah. I guess you could say so." I answered simply. I mean he is the soulfinder of my best friend I need to check him out before giving him the possibility to hurt her I thought to myself.

"Ah, so it is like that." He said hollow. "Well, he isn't that great of a guy although he is in a relationship he is still flirting with your friend, though." he paused "and moreover he is a Player" he added.

I thought about what Will had just said and then it hit me in the face. Why was he even attending a get-together when he is in a relationship? Was his relationship really going that smoothly? I wondered.

"Yeah, that is really strange." I said narrowing my eyes and putting on a thoughtful expression. "Well, I don't get it. I don't get him." I shook my head.

Will was looking strangely at me. I tried ignoring the fact that I might seem kind of stupid for acting like this even though I don't know Marcus.  
I smiled silly and said "Well, he somehow seemed like a Player doesn't he?" which made Will even more confused. Oki, superb. Now I am insulting his friend … that isn't really a good start, though. I thought.

"Just forget what I said just now." I brushed it off trying to hide my embarrassment as he looked at me dumbfounded.  
"So, you said that you guys are just here for one and a half week?" I asked swiftly trying to change the subject. He nodded.

What a shame I thought to myself he is quite a nice guy as to what I've known about him. Also he is like really good-looking. I felt bumped hearing that he won't be staying for long. I mean I don't know him but somehow I thought that he might be a really good guy. I mean I know he is a good guy as for the fact that he was willing to help us although we don't know each other. Maybe we could spend some time with them I thought also it would be good for Lex and Marcus maybe they could pull it off. I didn't want her to slip further.  
Besides, I would also get to spend some time with Will who I was by the way somehow attracted to. I didn't like admitting it though.

"Well, did you guys already go sightseeing?" I asked.

"No, we didn't have time for that yet." He replied.

"So, how about we show you guys around? As a Thanks for always helping us." I suggest and gave him a cheerful smile.

He thought about it for a bit "Well, it doesn't sound that bad having two girls showing us around who are familiar with the city." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, then it's a date then." I showed him a bright smile. "Tomorrow around 1 o'clock at this tree here?" I suggest, pointing to the huge tree beside us.

"Oki." He said imitating me. "Silly" I claimed playfully nudging him in his side.

He dramatically clutch onto his side making me giggling even more.  
We both start laughing and it was really nice. He was nice.

However even before I know it, it was suddenly getting really chilly outside and it wasn't that favourable that I was still wet from the water balloon fight. I rubbed my arms to warm myself up.

"Here." Will said and handed me his hoodie. I looked at him unsure if I should just take it or not. But then again he was offering it to me however I didn't want him to be cold.

"Thank you, but it is oki." I said giving him a broad smile so that he won't worry about me.

I sneezed and he gave me a reluctant look and just pulled the hoodie over myself. "Don't you dare take it off." He gave me a stern warning.

I sighed and gave up discussing with him. "Thank you." I said while putting the hoodie on for real. His hoodie was so long on me that it just ends at my thigh.

"I kind of like that look on you." He said while smirking at me.

I blushed. He was so irritating I thought to myself.

* * *

So, after it was getting dark we decide to part it was really a fun day hanging out with Will and talking to him. He told me that he would have 6 other Brothers. I mean six! Whereas I don't even have one sibling. The oldest one was Trace who was happily married to his wife Diamond, who currently was pregnant, then Uriel, Victor or for short Vick, then he himself, Xav who had a girlfriend who was called Crystal, Yves and his wife Phoenix or just for short Phee – I wondered how he was so sure about their relationship to be married at the age of 18 –and then his baby brother Zed with his girlfriend Sky – I really like her name. And it was also funny to hear about how their parents came up with each name, naming them with the start of each letter from the end of the alphabet. I wondered why they didn't choose the first 7 letters from the beginning but then again it would have been to mainstream. I liked how he had so much other siblings as I was brought up as an only child. My parents really doted on me. But I always had Lex so I wasn't really alone.  
Another thing we both had in common was that we both loved to play games. I mainly play RPG but from time to time I also did play ego shooter games. And we both love to do workouts; getting fit but also just chill down and do nothing.

It was amazing how we just clicked together even though we just meet each other this afternoon.

I sat down next to Lex on the sofa. Looking at her happy face I couldn't help but cheerfully saying "You really seem to hit it off with Marcus."

She blushed and retaliate "Well, and what is that thing going on with you and Will?"

"He is just a nice guy." I said.

"Yeah. Just a nice guy." She smirked making me rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. He is. And we are going to have a date with them tomorrow." I wink at her. Her eyes opening up giving me an unbelieveable look; saying you-aren't-serious-here-are-you-? I just grinned at her.

She hugged me "Rose, you are great."

"I know. You don't need to tell me that." I smirked at her.

"And what more I thought about the whole soulfinder stuff between you and Marcus and I don't get it.  
Why did he attend a get- together for savants when he is in a relationship?  
Does it really goes so smooth between him and his girlfriend?"

She strokes a strand behind her eyes "I don't know. He was also flirting with me."

Hmm, I think I've got to have a talk with him I thought to myself.

"Everything will surely work out." I said reassuring Lex.

"But I guess we should go to bed now. We won't be looking like a mummy tomorrow." I laughed shallow.

I went up and got ready for bed. I don't know why but I did have a tingling in my stomach and I was really excited about tomorrow. It was like a little child being excited for Christmas and opening his presents. But for me it wasn't something like a present nor Christmas.  
It was the excitement of knowing that I'll be meeting Will again in a couple of hours.

* * *

**Hi :D **

**I am not quite sure if I'll be leaving this chapter as it is. I am thinking about maybe rewriting it, though. **  
**But still I decide to upload it for you guys.**  
** So, please let me know what your opinion are on this chapter. :D**  
**Should I rewrite it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :D  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D  
Please review.  
I would love to hear your opinion.  
**

* * *

I wasn't that nervous before for a date. Well, it isn't really a date we are just meeting with them to show them around a bit . So, I shouldn't worry too much.  
Before I know it it was already morning. I looked at my clock. Oki. 9o'clock I've got like 3 hours to get ready I thought to myself. I would usually just sleep or lay in bed for another hour however today was different I was fully awake and I did look forward to the thought of meeting him today again.

_What are you a teenager in love?_ My inner voice suddenly spoke up.

Grr just shut up. I talked back.

_This isn't the answer to my question, though._

It is a rhetorical question. No need for me to answer.

I stood up and went towards the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and getting ready. I applied Mascara to really make my green eyes pop. I really did like my green eyes because they were a gradient green that disperse from light to dark. Putting on my eyeliner but just a thin line – I hated it when girls wore eyeliner which were like them going crazy and were so thick you couldn't see her eyes - I was good to go. All in all I kept my make up simple and didn't put on too much as for the reason that I've got fair skin and didn't want to go throught the hassle of removing it later on in the evening. It is really a torture. However 'beauty is a pain' I thought to myself.  
And with my dark caramel hair I decide to curls them at the ends and putting them up in a half-down. Twirling half of my hair from the top section to the side and fix them with bobby pins.  
As for my outfit I chose to wear a simple loose fitting baby blue tee and compared it with a statement chain which had 5 daisy flowers attach on it. With one big daisy at the middle and two smaller daisies attach on each side. As for bottom I went for black shorts that end mid-thigh.

I guess I was ready to go.

I shouted over to Lex room "Lex, are you ready?"

"Rose!" she just exclaimed her tone sounding kind of desperate.

"What is up?" I asked while going towards her room.

"Please, help me with my hair." She said while handling the curling iron.

I smiled "No problem. What should we do today with it?" taking the curling iron from her.

"Just define my curls a bit."

"Oki." I cheerfully said.

After a couple of minutes we were done. Lex wore a plain white top and matched it with a flowery skater skirt.

As we arrived a bit late on the meeting place Marcus and Will were already there.

"Sorry, for being late." We gasped due to the fact that we jog towards them.

"No problem." Will said.

I took out my hand for Marcus to shake.

"You're Marcus right?" I asked just out of politeness. "We didn't get to talk yesterday."

"Yeah, Rose or?" he took my hand and shook it. I nodded cheerfully.

We've went to a store where tourist could rent some bikes.

It was a lot easier riding with the bike than walking in Amsterdam due to the fact that well everybody does that.

First off we went to the big city where you can shop and everything. It was really fun but as I got to know Marcus it seemed more and more to me that he is indeed a player but well he has got the looks and attitude for it. However I know there must be something behind his facade of the cheerful laid back guy.  
Will on the other hand was not really in a good mood.  
We showed them the Anne-Frank Museum, the Rijkse Museum and then we stopped at the tulips field to take a walk. It was a beautiful day the sky was covered with some clouds and it was quite hot but not too much.  
Lex and I showed the guys the huge tulips field and it was really pretty indeed. I walked and talked with Marcus. I didn't really get him also I couldn't read him. He was strange.

"So, why are you guys here? Vacation?" I asked not letting him notice that I am going to check him out.

"Yeah, Will had to do something and I just helped him out."

"Ahh, oki." I didn't want the conversation to silence but I wasn't sure what I should say and what isn't appropriate.

"How old are you?" he asked in my surprise.

"20 and you?" I told him.

"Me too. Are you studying here?"

"Yeeah, psychology. What about you?" he was more normal than I thought. Ithought he would be somehow a jerk but he is quite normal.

"I am in trainee for being an FBI Agent." I gasped

"Oh, that sounds nice. Then you surely did have shooting training or?" I asked he just nodded.

"Me too."he furied with his eyesbrow not really sure whether he should believe me or not.

"You don't believe me or?" I asked.

"It isn't something a girl would normally do." He just replied.

I playfully nudged him in the side. "You are stereotyping just now." I laugh.

"Well, just for your information girls nowadays don't just need your protection and helplessly hide behind you." I paused  
"Well, but you mostly just know these girls I guess. These girls with no real character…" I just let the last sentence hanging in the air. Without needing a reply from him.

"You've got courage I like that." He smirked. "If you ever want to be equally with a guy and have some fun. Remember to give me a call."

I laugh it off. "Yeah, yeah absolutely." I brushed it off.

"But be prepared I am not the usual girls you hang around with." I smirked back at him.

And we both start laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :D  
It's been long since I last updated. But somehow I didn't really know how I should write this story.**

**I've got a plot planned out already but I didn't really know where and what they should do for sightseeing since I myself don't really know much about**  
**Amsterdam and what else you can do there.**

**But I now found a alternative I guess. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**And I must admit I really loveit when you guys leave a review.**  
**It also make me want to update more when I know people kind of read it and maybe even enjoy it. :D**

* * *

It was really fun hanging out with them. We laughed a lot but somehow Will seemed really annoyed and I didn't know why.

"Will?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling not well or something like that?" I asked.

He looked confused for a few seconds but then gets a hold of himself and answered "No, everything is Okay." However I didn't believe his words I could see that there was something not right.

"If there is something and you need someone to talk to. Remember to give me a call I am –even though you can't tell by looking – am a really good listener who sometimes give good advice." I said while grinning at him.

"Thanks. Really." He said and smiled back at me.

I really like his laughing face and I didn't want him to be sad or so.

As we strolled through the city I've finally came up with a idea.

"Hey guys? How about we are doing something funny?" I cheerfully asked.

"And what do you have in mind?" Lex asked with a smirk on her face. She probably knows that I am up to something.

"Well, surprise surprise." I grinned.

Will and Marcus looked confused but I couldn't help but just smiling to myself.

After a couple of minutes we finally arrived at our destination.

"You serious? A Paintball Arena?" Marcus asked with a grin on his face.

"Yup." I said making the 'p' pop. "Playing Paintball is fun but how about we make the whole thing a little bit interesting?"

They all listen attentively as I said this so I just continued speaking "Well, let's make two pairs and the losing pair has to do everything the winning pair tells them to do."

"Sounds interesting." Marcus smirked.

"And how do we decide the pairing?" Lex asked.

"It should be a boy-girl pairing to make it equally. Well, I am deciding it. So, Lex you will pair up with Marcus." I twinkle at her making her blush slightly.  
"And I am pairing up with Will." I smiled at him whom he reciprocated but somehow he still seemed a bit shocked. It was just for a second but I saw that he looked at me as if I said something unbelievable outrageous just now.  
"I hope you all agree with my decision."

They all didn't seem to disagree with me so we all put on our equipment and went into the hall that will lead us to the arena.

"So just to sum up the winner is decide when both of the other pair is out."

All of them nodded "Oki, good luck and have fun. But we will win anyway." I grinned.

"As if." Lex said.

"Yeah, we will win." Marcus chopped in.

"I don't think so." Will grinned.

Then we went to different doors to get into the arena.

"Will?"

"Hm?" he looked down at me since he is quite tall and I am well kind of petit in comparison to him.

"Don't let your thought consume all your fun. We will win this. I mean you are pairing up with me." I grinned at him.

He smiled back at me. "Well, then I shouldn't worry about losing."

I laughed.

Oki, the game starts now. I grinned to myself. I love to shot or playing such things. Don't get me wrong I hate people shooting for real but just playing paintball, laser Tec or having shooting training is so much fun.  
I mean it might come handy knowing how to use a weapon.

Will and I explore the area. Slowly walking forward but still attentively observing our surrounding.  
I hide behind a wall and through the small hole I could see someone walking.  
I quickly shot but I just hit the wall. However the person now was getting anxious looking wildly around the area and then leaving behind a wall.  
I looked around myself. Where was Will?

I sneak forward and there I saw two people standing. I shot at them to give them a warning hoping that they will run off in separate ways so that it will be easier hitting them.  
But before I could hide behind the wall again they saw me and probably Marcus ran towards me. Damn!  
I shot at him but he has got such a luck that the ball never hit him and he got to hide behind a wall or barrels. Moreover I had to refill my weapon.  
I crawl under a bunker hopefully he won't see me he.

Then there was a scream Marcus and I both look in the direction from where we heard it.  
He ran off again. I on the other hand just slowly poke forward.  
And then I saw the both of them Lex and Marcus standing there. Him hugging her.  
What happened? I looked around and then I saw it there was a small mouse hushing around. She probably got surprise by it.

Then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see Will. I would have nearly screamed but Will gently put his hand up reminding me to be quite.  
He pressed his body against mine and also looked through the small hole at Marcus and Lex.  
Damn it. I don't think he was aware of the fact that due to the fact that he was so closed to me that my heart felt like bursting out of my chest.

_Calm down. Rose._ I remind myself.

"What happened? I heard a scream.." Will whispert.

"Lex probably got scared of a mouse." He nodded. I hope he didn't hear my heart beating because I for sure heard it so loudly. Damn it. Why does he had this effect on me?

"Should we?"

"Should we what?" I gulped.

His body was still pressed closely to mine. His hand was leaning on the wall. Cornering me in between them.

"Ehm..." he drawled but still looking at me intensely. His brown eyes meeting my green ones.  
I felt once again lost in them.

He was the first who broke up the eye contact and continued saying what he wanted to ".. Shot at them?"

I gasped. Aah yeah there was something I nearly forget that we were in a game right now.

I nodded and we both sneak behind them.

"I guess it's our win." I said while Will and I shot at the both of them.

Marcus shield Lex and it was so funny how he dramatically sunk down after being hit by the paintballs. He said dramatically to Lex "Leave. Leave without me. You got to life for the both of us." Clutching his chest and closing his eyes.  
After his dramatically, heroic and really inspiring performance we all laughed and Lex and Marcus admit that they have lose.  
I clap my hands with Will and hug him unintentionally which he respond.

I couldn't help smiling to myself.

All in all it was really funny and Will also seemed to enjoy it. I was glad that in the end everybody did have a fun day. It made me happy seeing them being happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Lex and I had to attend college but after college we met up with the boys as we had exchange numbers.  
Lex was also more cheerful and both Marcus and she were messaging each other like throughout the day, also during courses. It was like she had completely become phone addicted.

We also took a lot of memorial photos and it was really fun hanging out with them.

On our break on Friday at mid-time we settled to eat at a small but really nice restaurant with the guys.  
I was sat directly opposite of Will and next to Marcus. Marcus and Lex really did hit it off but I would still notice that he was looking at his phone from time to time. Probably to check if his girlfriend was texting him.

I was absolutely sure that there was something behind his attitude and god knows that I love to find out what it is.  
We decide to part due to the reason that Lex and I still had to attend a few courses but we would meet up in the evening again so that we could go to some clubs. I mean what is a trip to Amsterdam without going clubbing?  
We arrange that they would pick us up at 9pm so we still would have 2 hours to get ready.

At home I fixed up my make-up and decide to go for Smokey eyes that really bring out my eyes colour. My hair was stilled curled from the morning and I just had to touch up some curls and sprayed a bit of hairspray in it to give my hair some volume. As Lex was also ready with her eye make-up I also touched up some curls for her.

_Now we are getting to the fun part._ I groaned.

After making our room completely messy and invisible due to the fact that clothes were all over the place Lex decides for a black glittery top and jeans shorts.  
I wore a Bordeaux coloured dress which end mid-thigh at the top it had lace detailing for shoes I went for a pair of wedges.

Perfect! We clapped our hands. We were both ready to go.  
After spraying some perfume on ourselves we could already hear the bell from downstairs. Perfect Timing I would say.  
We both went down to open the door with Will and Marcus standing there.  
Marcus was wearing a white t-shirt which fits him perfectly, showing off his muscular body and Will on the other hand wore a black shirt which he had rolled up to his elbow and damn it he looked hot.  
We greeted each other with a quick hug but as Will and I were hugging each other he whispered in my ear "You look beautiful." Which made me blushed quite a lot.  
"Idiot." I said and rolled my eyes.  
"Well just stating the obvious though." He grinned.  
"Let's go." I just said without giving him a reply.

We went to the Beaot, which was a really famous club at Amsterdam. The music was so loud we could hear it 2 miles away and I was going to make a night of it. The other also seems to be enjoying themselves. We drank some shots and then went to dance. Lex and Marcus were dancing together and I was so happy for them even though they don't seem to really understand the relationship between them. I danced with Will and somehow his hands found its way to my waist pulling me closer to him. We both danced to the beat and I don't know. It was strange but it was fun hanging out with him. After a while dancing we both went to get some drinks.

"So, Rose let's play a game."

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" he grinned at me.  
"I am in. Game on, Benedict!"

* * *

"… No, you didn't, did you?"  
"Sure, I did want me to show you?" he smirked.

* * *

"Hey." a deep voice said.

"Hi?" I said and look up the person standing next at the bar. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I guess people would call him good-looking but well in my opinion he was just average though.

"I've never seen you here before."

"Well, that's a pity." I said nonchalantly.

"Maybe we could go and talk somewhere else alone." He put his hands on my thigh.

"No thanks." I put his hands away. Where was Will?

"You sure about that? Come on I know you want it." He softly spoke in my ear.

"Really. No. And I would appreciate it if you would let me alone."

"I like that. You are playing hard to get." His hands wander up my thigh again.

I really think this guy does not get it.

Suddenly a voice which was definitely Wills said "Hands off" and grabbed onto the wrist of the blonde guys hand. The blonde guy immediately retaliates and run off. However I heard him mumbling something like "damn she got boyfriends already" or something like that.

"Thank you." I said to Will who had sat down next to me.

He sighed and said "You really seem to attract the dumb guys."

I laughed shallow "But you will always come to my rescue." I grinned at him.

* * *

Everybody was cheering and having fun. It was just amazing the feelings standing up here and just dance, like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

"Will, you are so cuteeee." I babbled. "Oh, look there are stairs"

* * *

I was awoken by the sun. My head hurts. I pulled the blanket on top of my head. My mouth was dry. I thought about last night but I couldn't remember anything.  
My head was hurting so much it was terrific.

"Good Morning, drunkard" a familiar, deep voice whispered.

My eyes shot open and I pulled the blanket a bit down to look at the voice. It was Will. Why was Will next to me? Furthermore, topless.  
Oh my Gosh. I didn't, did I? I looked down on myself and luckily I was still wearing my underwear. However, could it still be?

"Will?! Ehm.. We didn't, did we?" I asked and hope that he didn't realized that I was nearly at a break down.

I mean if we both really did sleep with each other in this way I wouldn't know what I would do.  
I mean just in this short amount of time he was a really great friend to me and losing a friendship just because we would have sleep with each other would be unimaginable.  
Moreover, it might sound completely dumb right now but I am still a virgin. I did have boyfriends before but someone I felt that I would regret it later on so I decided that I wouldn't sleep with them.  
One of them even broke off with me due to that reason. However, I never really felt the urge to sleep with them.  
Therefore, I wanted to wait. Also after the stuff with one of my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, I never felt real love, again.

"No, we didn't..-"

"Really? Oh my god. I am so glad. I mean that's great. It would have been horrible. I mean we are friends! And Will I am so sorry.  
I don't know what happen yesterday. It like I got a total hangover. We didn't do anything more than sleep in the same bed, did we?" I asked.

"No, we didn't as you just said it yourself you were completely drunk" he laughed it off.

"You probably think that I am an I-don't-even-know-it-myself type of girl. It just I don't know. Such a thing never happened to me before." I cried out loud.  
It was so embarrassing. He surely must think that I am I don't even know. But it is just me or is Will hiding something from me? However, I cannot think straight the headache is killing me.

"I think I will get some aspirins or so." I said holding onto my temple. So, I wanted to stand up and get some however I shouldn't have stand up so abruptly as suddenly it went all black again in front of my eyes.  
Unexpectedly, I didn't fall down but a firm hand was holding onto my waist and maneuverer me back to my bed. It was Will.

Before he went out he command me to lie down as he was going to get some aspirins for me.  
Usually, I would complain about his tone but in this case I was just glad and thankfully accept his offer. We weren't in my room so I deducted that it must be Will's hotel room.

After a few minutes Will came up with a glass of water and aspirins. After drinking it I really felt better. "So, Will tell me what happened yesterday?"

"It might be better if you don't know, though." He laughed but in his laugh there was something which didn't seem as convincing as his words.

"Why?" I asked but he didn't even answer me and just went to put a shirt on.

"Here wear this." He said and gave me a hoodie. I thanked him and as I was about to ask him again about this issue he just went out of the room.

I took a fast shower and put on the clothes that Will lend me before laying down on the bed, again.

What happened yesterday?  
And where was Lex? Why was Will acting so differently?  
There were so much questions going round in my head but I couldn't bother to think about them because before I even know it my eyes closed and I felt asleep.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead."

Softly, someone shook me. I groaned bury my head into the pillow and inhaling the comforting scent of cologne.

"So, you sure that you don't want to eat something?" a deep, luring voice asked. At once I was completely awake. Did someone say something about food?

"Good Morning." I said while stretching out myself.

"It's already afternoon, Princess." Will chuckled.

"What?!" I gasped. I didn't even realize that it is already this late. Damn.

"Will, I am sorry but I need to go and thanks for letting me stay."

I would have to write an essay due to tomorrow and I didn't even start, yet. Moreover, our professor thought that it would be absolutely necessary to be at least 10 pages.

"Calm down, Rose. You should eat something first." Will said calmly and pressed me down the bed, again.

He told me to calm down? I was practically having a break down right now.  
But just in the moment as I wanted to complain my stomach growled.  
My face turned completely red however Will just laughed at me and handed me a piece of Pizza, which I thankfully accept, before taking a piece himself.

In two shakes of a dog's tail the Pizza was eaten. It was deliciously and I kind of lost track of time as we were watching 'Castle' together.  
Will was also a huge fan of this series and as there were currently broadcasting the new episodes we both tried to deduce who the murder was.  
And guess who predict it right.  
Me. So, Will now owed me a favour as we were betting.

My eyes widen as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already past 10 o'clock.  
Well, this time I was really unconsciously procrastinating.

I told Will about it and apologize for my stay here but he just suggests that I could write my essay here.  
It would be a lot easier than wasting time so that I could go home first. He would also lend me his laptop.  
It was good that I already looked up some information as I just need to put the information into words, now.

But first, I needed to call Lex so that she could send me the information over.

It ringed a few times before she was picking up her phone.

"Hey, Lex it's me. Due to some circumstances I am staying at Will's today. But could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure? What should I do, Rose?" I heard some rustle in the back and a male voice?

"Could you send me some documents it's on my desktop. Psychological Minds. And is there someone?"

"Yeah, sure I can do this. And no… nobody is here. I am alone at home…how do you even think that someone is here?" she asked but I know it better.  
She was giving herself away as soon as she tried denying it.

"Thanks, Lex. And tell me later who is next to you. I know that it's a guy. Probably Marcus. But I really got to hang up now. Bye."

A few seconds later an email came with the information that I would need for my essay.  
"Oki, let's get it done."

* * *

**Hey :D  
Sry, guys for not uploading for so long, again :/ It's just I don't know I don't really have the inspiration right, now. But I still hope that you guys enjoy my story.  
Please, let me know what you're thinking about it. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, okay first of all I'm so sorry for not updating for over a year now...(school and life got in the way and somehow I kinda lost the ambition to finish it) but I decided that I want to finish writing this fanfiction.  
Even though it might not be as good as others but still I hope that some of you will still enjoy it.**

**So, if you do please leave a review. I'd be delighted to read them. :D**

**I might edit the story later on when I've got some time but first of all I try to finish it. :)**

**So, thank you for giving my story a shot.**

* * *

"Come on, Rose take a break", Will suggested, while he closed the lid of the laptop. I gave him a blank stare because when I'm working on an essay, then I'm really working on it like I will be so focused on it that I'm forgetting everything and everyone around me.

I blinked a few times, looking at his face. "What time is it?"

"Well, if you're asking that it is certainly time for a break!" He chuckled."Dinner is ready, come on. I'm starving."

I was about to protest because I was nearly finished with my essay and the perfectionist inside me wanted to finally get it done. There was only proofreading that I'd have to do. But just in this moment my stomach decided to make a reappearance as it grumbled so loud that I'm swearing that his neighbours were even able to hear it.

"And you seem to be starving as well", he laughed with his deep, adorable laugh.

My face heated up and I'm certain that there was a tinge of blush on my face. So, I'd just let it go and stretched because, well sitting such a long time in school is really exhausting.

So, I followed Will out of his bedroom and sat down in the living room as he told me to. Seconds later he came back with two Pizza boxes, plates and soda drinks.

"I hope you don't mind Pizza.." he questioned, my jaw dropped "..oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have asked you first before I went and ordered in but you seemed so focused and I didn't want to interrupt you.. we can still order Chinese or..-"

"-No, I was just amazed that you'd even ask if I'd mind Pizza. I love Pizza so please give me some of the deliciousness", my eyes shone and I nearly jump forward to get my hands on a piece of Pizza. I'm just saying Pizza is the way to a woman's heart.

He just chuckled and sat down next to me, laying all the stuff on the coffee table in front of us. I hoped that I wasn't drooling all over the Pizza but when I'm focused I just don't notice how hungry I'm until I see food. I grabbed a piece and stuffed it inside my mouth.

"This Pizza is absolutely delicious." I said, while taking my second piece.

"And you're so ladylike", he stated, but with a playful smile on his lips.

"I know", I gave him my best super sweet smile which probably looked hilarious, remembering that my mouth was full of Pizza. I probably looked like a chipmunk right now. But I didn't care about being ladylike or not gosh I'm starving.

He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, taking a piece of Pizza, and zapping through the TV channels.

"Oh", we simultaneously said as Criminal Minds was on TV. I looked at him and he looked at me "Wait, do you like this series?" He asked.

"Like? I love Criminal Minds", I grinned happily.

"Well, then let's …" He smirked back at me.

* * *

I felt something heavy on top of me, pressing down on me. A faint but hot breath fawning on the nape of my neck. That's when I decided I should probably slowly open my eyes because it could as well be a murder or a psychopath. I crept my eyes open and saw a big bulky, but lean arm around my waist. Okay, that answered the question why I felt something heavy on top of me. Then I turned around to see a bush of brown hair.

Oh, it's just Will.

I blinked a few time, trying to remember what happened last night and why we would fall asleep in such a position.  
Then I remembered that we start binge watching Criminal Minds and somehow ate a bunch of junk food. After that we also talked a lot like really a lot I guess. Thinking back it kind of brought a smile on my face. I can't remember falling asleep, though.

Well, after working so long for my essay I was pretty much exhausted yesterday.

Wait…essay?

And then it suddenly hit me like a lightning stroke. My eyes immediately searched frankly for a clock and as soon as I saw what time it was I let out a tiny shriek which woke Will up in the process.

Damn it. I'm screwed!

I jumped out of the couch and started pacing around, trying to gather my stuff which was pretty much only my dress and shoes.

"Wow, slow down, Rose. What's wrong?" I didn't realize that Will stood behind me, turning me around to face him.

"I've got a lecture in well exactly 46 minutes", I looked around frantically. Where is his laptop? "And I still need to proofread my essay, which I also have to hand in in exactly 45 minutes." The content was already proofread but I'd still need to fix some grammar and typos.

"Okay, calm down first, Rose", he said in a soothing voice.

"But..-"

"No but's, just calm down, okay?" Will looking in my eyes kind of had this effect on me, which kind of calm me down strangely. I somehow felt secure being around him. Like I don't know it felt like he would always know what to do to make me feel secure and that I'm out of danger. Wow, this sounds incredibly cheesy, though.

"Okay."

"Good, you go take a shower now and I'll proofread your essay for grammar and typos", he suggest, ruffling through my now messy hair. "You can take a look at it after your shower."

* * *

"Sorry, but I don't think any of my pants will fit you..-wow." Will opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again, gasping. His eyes scorched down my body, blinking.

"Well, I guess you like my outfit then", I said cockily. He'd already give me a dress shirt beforehand and couldn't think of an outfit that would fit my wedges so I decided to make a dress out of his shirt. It did come in handy knowing such hacks from YouTube Videos. Thankfully, his shirt was kind of long on me since I'm quite short with my 5'5 compared to his I'd guess 6'1. The dress did seem kind of short (it ended mid tights) but I thought I would still make a pretty good outfit considering that I didn't have many options I could choose from. I mean I texted… oki spammed Lex with tons of texts, but she wouldn't even answer one.

"Well, I did already admit that I kind of like you wearing my clothes." He smirked, his really dumb smirk that made me blush unconsciously.

"Idiot." I just insulted him and him reacting to it with just laughing it off.

* * *

"Will, I don't know how to thank you for the last two days. And sorry for waking you up with morning.. I didn't mean to I was just in a hurry and yeaah.. I kinda was really stressed out."

"You're welcome", he simply smiled. "No, you really helped me out so much I owe you. Next time we go out I pay." I said, with a voice that booked no room for arguments.

"So, are you asking me out on a date right now, Rose Traiyer?" He inquired, the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

"Ehh…", I stuttered, as this whole date thing caught me off guard. "I mean..ehem..oh.. I gotta go. Thanks for having me. Bye." I spoke as fast as I could, giving him a hug and running off because, well I ultimately just now made a fool out of myself. And I was so embarrassed. He kind of has got this effect on me.

* * *

I rushed to class to find out that our dear professor will be late, but he is on his way here. I sighed and made my way to my usual seating and right next to it Alexis.

"Wow, look at you, Rose", my best friend and right now the one person I would murder if I have got the means for it because she would once again has this damn smug smirk on her face.

"Had fun?" Lex raised her eyebrow, still smirking like crazy.

I gave her my usual are-you-serious-right-now-look but she blatantly ignored it and proceeded to question me about my whereabouts and with whom I was, wiggling her eyebrows furiously.

"Well, Lex I had fun. And we fucked so much and now I'm screwed cause I'm pregnant." I stated monotonously.

Lex gave me her are-you-serious-look and sighed, followed by a pout. "You're no fun, Rose."

"But you certainly did have fun in our flat I assume. Please, I hope you guys didn't do it in my room, or in my atelier, or in the kitchen, or in the shower, or in the living room." My eyes widened gradually as I enumerate the rooms.

Gosh, I hope they didn't do it in the flat. Reminder to myself: Disinfect everything. Every surface in the flat.

"As if. There is no way we would hook up, Marcus is in a relationship", Lex stated. "Who even said that I was talking about Marcus?" I smirked right back at her.

She blushed, but still rolled her eyes at me. "Well, we just talked and pretty much got along really well.. I guess. We kinda have a lot in common. But still, he is in a relationship and I won't want to be the reason he is breaking up with his girlfriend. Anyway, I'd rather talk about your scandalous outfit today."

"I think I did a pretty good job considering I didn't have any clothes with me", I scolded playfully. "Also a certain someone wasn't reacting to my messages so it's not my fault. What was my best friend doing while I needed her the most, huh?" I said theatrically, playing mock-hurt.

"I'm sorry. Marcus and I somehow ended up well, putting our phone away and well I didn't look at it since..", she explained. "And I don't know if he is really a player, Rose. But he is incredibly sweet towards me."

"Awwr, Lex. You really seem to like him." I probably stated the obvious. I didn't know, maybe she just liked him because of the soulfinder bound but whatever Lex was my best friend and I'm sure as hell want her to be happy. So, I'd decided to talk to Marcus next time I get the chance.

"Well, anyway how is it going between Will and you?" Lex changed the topic once again.

"Will is a really sweet and genuinely caring guy… I thought that he'd be a player but he isn't like that. He really helped me out a lot. And I kind of asked him out o a date.. but I didn't meant it like this. I mean like it to be like a date."

"Oh, oh, OH!" Lex gasped. "What?" I questioned. "So, romantic Rose fell for the handsome knight in shining armour Will, huh? What about your soulfinder then?"

"Lex, I already told you. I don't care about my soulfinder. And Will and I are just friends."

"For now", she chuckled.


End file.
